


The Happiest of Memories

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy is spending her first Thanksgiving with her birth family. Only it's not at the comfort of their own home, it's at a magical place called Afterlife. She was already nervous about messing up the holiday, now that they were spreading it with more people she was terrified. Kora has to remind her that they aren't going to leave her.
Relationships: Cal Zabo & Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Jiaying & Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying/Cal Zabo, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo
Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Happiest of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Comfortember!  
> Prompt: First Day/Night- Daisy and family pt.2 (fill)

It starting to get colder in Milwaukee and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. School had just let out for Daisy and Kora. They waited on the playground for their dad to come pick them up. The family had a big trip planned for the next week. Their mom and dad hadn’t said where they were going, but both girls were excited for the surprise. 

When Cal arrived to get them they stopped at the bakery to get hot chocolate and muffins. They were walking back to their house happily with their snacks, Daisy and Kora trying to step on all the leaves. The pair walked slightly ahead of their dad, Daisy admitted to being nervous. It was her first Thanksgiving with her family. Kora of course reminded her that she couldn’t do anything to ruin the holiday because it’s about family. 

They arrived back at the house to see a tall man standing in their living room. He didn’t have any eyes and the girls couldn’t help but stare. He made a horrible joke that made the girls laugh. Jiaying explained that he was going to take them somewhere special to spend Thanksgiving. The girls almost didn’t believe their mom, that was until they were taken to Afterlife. 

“Why have I never been here before?” Kora asked. She looked up at her parents confused while Daisy was admiring the place. 

Cal picked Kora up and placed her on his shoulders. “We wanted to take the two of you together.”

Jiaying took them around, showing the girls the place that had been her home for so long. She told them when they were older if they wanted to, they could stay here and learn about their culture. When the sun started to set, Kora and Dasiy noticed a man starting to light candles and lanterns with his bare hand. 

He wasn’t the only man with powers they saw, almost everyone there had something about them that made them special. When they were eating dinner Jiaying and Cal explained that the girls couldn’t share this secret with anyone or else it would put them in danger. The two promised never to talk about it. 

It was the night before Thanksgiving when Cal and Jiaying were tucking the girls in for bed. The house they were staying in was small so they were sharing a room. “What are we going to do tomorrow?” Daisy asked. 

“Well, everyone here is cooking a dish to bring for dinner. I thought we could make dumplings together.” Jiaying said. 

Kora’s face lit up with excitement. “Daisy’s never made them before!” 

Kora’s excitement only made Daisy more nervous. They probably always made dumplings together. Daisy’s never cooked anything with a foster family before, let alone her own family. Once Jiaying and Cal left the room, Daisy crawled out of her bed and into Kora’s. 

“What if I mess it up?” she mumbled, hiding under the covers. “You could never mess anything up because you’re the perfect little sister,” Kora said smiling.

Daisy felt like crying, the past few months with them had been perfect. They celebrated her birthday, which she didn’t even know was July second. Jiaying made her and Kora Halloween costumes, Cal helped them with all their homework, and Kora always told her how amazing she was and how much she loved her. 

She never felt so loved by anybody that this just made her heart burst. Daisy knew she found her family and everything about it was amazing. She just needed to stop trying to be perfect, they weren’t a foster family that was going to toss her to the side again. This was her real family, her mom and dad, and an amazing big sister who loved her unconditionally. 

“Thank you, Kora,” she said, Kora hugged her sister tighter. “No problem, now go to sleep, we have dumplings to make tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
